Voice activated information services which are accessed by phone are increasing in popularity. Customers can now call a number to reach an interactive voice response (IVR) system and be provided information such as account information, technical help, billing and store locations. For example, a user calls a phone number and identifies a destination such as a restaurant or store. The location service then provides the user with the name, address and directions to the destination.
One issue with current voice activated information services is that the information is provided verbally by an IVR system. The user must either remember the information or write it down. This can be difficult when the user is presented with several pieces of information, the information is long and complex and/or the user is engaged in an activity such as driving a car.